U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,784 discloses a package for containing an absorbent applicator pad for liquid medicaments and other materials. The package comprises a sheet of material folded to form a mitten for receiving the user's fingers and having a tab which is pulled or peeled in the plane of the package to open the same so that the pad can be removed.
An example of one type of absorbent material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,634. Such material is used in the Webcol alcohol prep device sold by the Kendall Company, Boston, Mass., for example, for the purpose of applying sterilizing isopropyl alcohol to the skin of a patient. Another example of such absorbent material and a package for containing the same is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,467. The absorbent material is a folded towelette containing a particular fluid for cleansing and refreshing a user and the package material is, for example, an aluminum foil with a thermoplastic liner. Such package material is impervious to the fluid contained therein, including both the liquid and vapor or gas forms thereof. Such material also is impervious to air and other materials that might otherwise contaminate the fluid and absorbent material contained in the package. The '467 patent discloses polyethylene, polyvinyl resin or cellulose acetate as suitable thermoplastic materials for providing a protective coating on the foil and for providing the impervious vapor-proof barrier desired. Such materials also are readily heat sealable to seal closed the package. Other materials of which the package disclosed in the '467 patent may be made are cellulosic materials lined with a thermoplastic film or various synthetic or plastic materials. The device in the '467 patent is manufactured by forming a three part sandwich of two sheets of package material and the folded fluid impregnated towelette therebetween, and the edges of the package material sheets are heat sealed to each other about the entire perimeter of the package.
U.S. Pat Nos. 4,427,111, 4,427,115, 4,696,393, and 5,046,608 to Laipply disclose applicator wipes for inviscid fluids. The devices disclosed therein are integral fluid delivery devices comprising a one-piece fluid applying device formed of flexible material that is folded to form a chamber to contain a fluid. This chamber may optionally contain a fluid absorbent pad attached thereto to assist in delivery of the inviscid fluid.